fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Asugi
Asugi (グレイ Gurei, Grey in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Shinobu Matsumoto in the Japanese version and Gideon Emery in the English version. Profile Asugi is the son of Saizo, the nephew of Kaze, and the cousin of Midori. Like the other children of Fates, Asugi was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. As the son of Saizo, Asugi was given training in hopes of having him succeed as the sixth in a line of Saizos, given that he is the first born son. However, the pressure of becoming the next Saizo proved too much for him and he decided to discard that name, instead naming himself Asugi. According to him, that name means "gray". Sometime later, Asugi was hired by bandit gang lead by Funke who wanted to raid a nearby mansion. Although paid by candy, Asugi had doubts of the mission and wanted out. In his Paralogue, Saizo decides to pay him a visit in hopes of testing his son to see if he is worthy of becoming the next Saizo. Suddenly, Saizo sees people up ahead and finds Funke and to his surprise, Asugi. Saizo is disappointed that Asugi joined them, stating that he brings shame to the Saizo name he will one day inherit. Asugi expresses that he has no interest in the name, given that Saizo never spent time with him. Asugi promptly leaves to the mansion. Inside, Saizo and the army finish off Funke, allowing Saizo to eventually catch his son. Asugi finally tells his father that he wanted no part of the mission as not only did Funke wanted to rob the mansion, but kill its owner. Asugi tells Saizo that no amount of payment could make him do such a thing. Asugi asks Saizo what he plans on doing with him. Saizo tells him that he is free to go, but he is no longer forced to be the sixth Saizo in name. Saizo tells him that the name was meant to live up to the honor and that Asugi seems to have found his own honor and tells him to enjoy his life. Asugi thinks for a bit and decides to join the army, seeing the opportunity to learn more and perhaps fix his father's "sourpuss face". In his supports with Saizo, he teaches his father that his approaches in gathering intel by using candy is just as effective as Saizo's tactics. Eventually, he decides that he will take his father's training to take up the name of Saizo. He states that by doing so, he will honor the Saizo name as it is his responsibility. Personality He is a cool, sharp and able person, but worries about inheriting his father's legacy, as he has little in common with his father. He is not particularly motivated to succeed him, given that his father hardly spent time with him growing up due to the nature of the Deeprealms. He is extremely fond of both eating and making his own sweets and carries them around at all times, even being able to replicate several recipes just from eating the desserts, though this tends to conflict with Saizo who hates sweets. Asugi has a passion for baking, and most of his confections have a cutesy aesthetic. He even bonds with Ignatius over their mutual love of cute things, but while Ignatius is shy about it, Asugi proudly declares that there is nothing wrong with that. Though he at first appears to be a rather easygoing character, he is very strict on himself when it comes to his duties as a ninja. Many of his supports show that he often goes on solo recon missions and that he has high confidence in himself when it comes to spying and escaping. In his supports with Hisame, he reveals that ninja are not allowed to form close bonds with others, so that even if they die in the line of duty the rest of the army would be unaffected by their death. They are also not allowed to let their faces be well-known, otherwise they would be unable to carry out undercover missions. In the localized version, similarly to his Awakening counterpart, Asugi gives nicknames to other characters, which often describe their personalities or is out of sarcasm. The Avatar is "Boss" (after commenting that "Bubbles" didn't quite feel right), Sophie is "Fumbles", Mitama is "Stars", Hisame is "Gramps", Rhajat is "Sunshine", Ignatius is "Fraidycat", Midori is "Doc", and Dwyer is "Naps". In his supports with the Male Avatar, Saizo, and Soleil, it is revealed that he is very popular with girls due to his generous nature with his sweets. However, his true intention behind his generosity is information gathering, which he calls his own version of "sweet-talking". Soleil points out, however, that the real reason behind his popularity is because the girls can tell that he is a genuinely kind person. He smells the best out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 1. In Game Base Stats As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - Heirs of Fate 2: Realms Collide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates *These are Asugi's default growth rates, to get his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Asugi's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |40% |45% |50% |55% |45% |50% |30% |20% |} Note: These are base growths without class growths added. Mother: |43% |45% |40% |48% |45% |48% |33% |23% |} Note: These are for Corrin's default growth rates. |40% |28% |43% |43% |43% |53% |23% |28% |} |33% |48% |38% |58% |53% |45% |23% |28% |} |35% |43% |28% |53% |50% |48% |33% |25% |} Note: Add 10% to all growths if Asugi inherits the Aptitude skill from Mozu. |20% |35% |33% |53% |45% |43% |38% |20% |} |43% |38% |50% |48% |43% |53% |20% |20% |} |33% |50% |20% |50% |50% |38% |25% |25% |} |38% |25% |58% |53% |20% |43% |28% |33% |} |43% |45% |33% |48% |45% |45% |33% |20% |} |35% |33% |25% |40% |53% |40% |23% |20% |} |35% |43% |35% |48% |43% |45% |35% |25% |} |35% |55% |25% |38% |48% |40% |28% |20% |} |53% |50% |25% |45% |48% |48% |25% |13% |} |43% |38% |20% |55% |38% |48% |35% |23% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Selkie *Mitama *Caeldori *Rhajat *Sophie *Midori *Soleil (Revelation only) *Nina (Revelation only) Other Supports *Saizo *Asugi's mother *The Avatar (Male) *Shiro *Hisame *Dwyer *Ignatius (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Asugi is his father or brother *Shigure - If Asugi is his brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Asugi will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Asugi/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Asugi - Sweet-Toothed Ninja : Asugi stopped appearing in official records soon after the war. His life afterward remains a mystery, but scholars know that the Saizo name has continued to be passed down each generation without fail. ; Asugi and Nina : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Asugi and Rhajat : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved-the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Asugi and Selkie : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Asugi and Soleil : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Asugi and Sophie : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. Other Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Asugi is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Asugi (アスギ) is phonetically and scripted similarly to Azuki (アズキ), a type of bean used in many Japanese confections. It is also an anagram of Gaius. Gray is an intermediate color between black and white. Gray (グレイ) is a Japanese phonetic anagram of Guire (ガイア), Gaius' Japanse name. Trivia *Asugi bears a great resemblance to Gaius including appearance, personality, and starting class, Ninja, being similar to the Thief class. **He shares his Japanese voice actor, Shinobu Matsumoto, with Gaius. ***He also shares his English voice actor, Gideon Emery, with Gaius and Keaton. **Asugi's Japanese and International names (Gurei and Asugi) are anagram's of Gaius' names (Guire and Gaius). **His birthday, January 1, is also one day before Gaius' (January 2). It also happens to be New Year's Day. **During his support with the female Avatar if she is not their mother, he will call them "Boss", stating that "Bubbles" didn't fit well with her, which is what Gaius calls the Avatar in Awakening. **Asugi's nickname for Rhajat, "Sunshine" is a callback to Awakening, with Gaius nicknaming Tharja with that name. **Asugi's recruitment Paralogue aligns with the recruitment circumstances of Gaius. Both were hired by the enemy faction to raid a location using their thievery skills, however the true purpose of their raid was to assassinate someone. ***"Conquest" from Awakening's soundtrack plays in Asugi's Paralogue. *His love of sweets is ironic, considering that his father, Saizo, hates them the most. *Asugi is depicted with a Chocolate Cat lollipop in contrast to Gaius who had what appeared to be a Strawberry Bear lollipop. The reason why it's a cat might be due to Asugi being a Ninja as it is stated historically that Ninjas used cats in various ways such as telling the time by the dilation of its eyes. ** The Chocolate Cat lollipop might be a reference to Donyatsu, a manga series written & illustrated by Yusuke Kozaki, the character designer of Fates. *Asugi was voted the 29th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Gurei.jpg|Asugi as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as an Elite Ninja. Gureifecipher.png|Asugi as he appears in Fire Emblem Cipher (0) as a Ninja Gurei confession.jpg|Asugi's confession scene. Grey_portrait.png|Asugi's portrait. FEF Gurei Twitter Icon.png|Asugi's official twitter icon. FEF Gurei My Room Model.png|Asugi's Private Quarters model. Grey.png|Possible hair colors for Asugi Gaius Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Asugi's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters